vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Maud Pie
Description Maudileena Daisy Pie, also known as Maud Pie, is a female gray earth pony with a simple dark purple mane, that appears as a side character in MLP:FiM. She made her first appearance as a filly in a portrait in the episode of the fourth season Pinkie Pride, before first appearing in person as a grown mare in the episode of the fourth season Maud Pie. She's the older sister of Pinkie Pie, and has a sense of humor "older" than hers. Maud's a geologist, and is dedicated to finding the rarest, most fascinating and valuable stones in all of the Equestria. Maud is often depicted with a blank neutral facial expression with her eyes half-closed and a dry demeanor that contrasts her more upbeatsister. She has a tendency to talk in a rather monotonous and dry tone of voice. She loves rocks. She has a pet called Boulder, which is a rock. She's really fascinated by rocks, but the only thing she likes more than rocks, are jokes about rocks. Rocks. She's in the world of mercenaries to look for all kinds of rocks that can be found, be it in badlands, coldfront, lumberyard .. '''SHE JUST WANTS YOUR ROCKS!' Abilities '''Main Rage' costs 100% rage. :Dead players are respawned as Rocks, Heavies with 750 health. The minions have a permanent Battalion’s Backup effect applied to them, are immune to movement impairing effects and take no fall damage, but they are unable to jump. :These rocks always move forward, regardless if the player is holding a WASD key or not, and turn by using the mouse. Pressing or holding WASD will stop the rock in place, when this happens the first time in the round, there is a 2,5 second timer, during which the rock doesn’t take any damage. After the time runs out, the rock user will start taking continuous damage as long as he is holding down one of the keys. This timer only works the first time this happens, all subsequent presses of the buttons will make the minion take damage immediately. :In water however, the rock stops going forward and the controls are changed to default. During this time the rock won’t take damage when WASD is pressed. When the rock gets out of the water, its control will change back to original, meaning the player has to let go of the WASD keys. :The rocks deal damage and knockback each time they touch an enemy, however they can’t deal damage with their melees. :The spawn ratio is 1 rock spawned for each 2 living players on the RED team, unless there isn't enough dead players to respawn. Special Rage costs 10% rage per second. :You receive the Battalion's Backup effect, immunity against movement impairing effects and the properties of your Escape Plan get changed when this ability is active. The Escape Plan swings 60% faster and deals 243 damage to buildings, but does only 98 damage to players. Maximum duration is 10 seconds, but you can cancel this ability at any time by pressing your reload again. :The ability automatically cancels itself if you have no rage left. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 4 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". :This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Maud Pie Rock (minion) Miscellaneous Maud Pie is one of the few bosses, who's Super Jump takes only 4 seconds to recharge. The other ones being Flutterbat, Pinkie Pie, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Surprise, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Being summoned as Maud Pie's Rock will remove any custom model you had on Heavy. Battle Strategies Battling as Maud Pie Battling against Maud Pie Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * RELOAD ® activates/deactivates the Special Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music Mush - Rocks (Ft. Maud 'Sedimental' Pie) Sayonara Maxwell - Pretence (Gravity Falls Original song) (Instrumental version is used) Quotes "I know how important it is to you that your friends become my friends, but I just don't think it's going to happen." - Intro moving Rock Dust - Super Jump "Rock. You are a rock. Gray. You are gray. Like a rock. Which you are. Rock. - Rage "This next one is about rocks. They're all about rocks." - Rage "Rocks. These are my rocks. Sediments. Make me sedimental." - Rage "What were you thinking?!" - Killing Spree "I think this one is done." - Killing a Scout "Hey." - Backstabbed "Play nice." - Killing a Spy "It's a rock." - Last Man Standing "I think it would be best if I just go back to the rock farm and spend the rest of the week there." - Defeat "I'm not really into, "winning"." - Defeat "It was nice to meet you all." - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Soldier Category:Earth Ponies Category:Super Jump Bosses